Stolen
by The Worst Author In History
Summary: Bulma and Trunks have been kidnapped! When Vegita finds out he realises that it is up to him to save them. Please R&R. Thanx! *complete!* Rated PG-13 for language.
1. Mysterious Disapearences

Chapter 1: Mysterious Disappearances!  
  
Vegita was once again training in the gravity room. Once again it was straining from the effort. After ½ and hour, he decided to call it a day. Besides, he was hungry. He left the GR and went to find Bulma.  
  
"Woman? Where are you? I'm hungry!" He yelled from the kitchen, but he got no reply. "Where are you? Bulma? Trunks?" The house was empty. "Damn! She probably went shopping with Kakarot's mate." Vegita fumed as he walked over to the phone. He called Chi-Chi.  
  
"Have you seen that damn mate of mine?" "Bulma? No I haven't seen her. Why?" "Her and that brat of hers aren't here." "Sorry, it's just me and Gohan here." "He wasn't out training?" "He will study, thank you very much! I will not have him ending up all muscle with no education!" "Fine. Call me if you see anything." "Sure, cya."  
  
Vegita hung up the phone and began to ponder. 'Where could that woman have gotten to?' he asked himself. That was when he saw the note.  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
Sorry if this is short but it's chapter one. It's also my first DBZ fan-fic so if it sucks, that's why. Reviews are welcome but no flames please. 


	2. Caa

____________________________________________________________________________ _______ Vegita hung up the phone and began to ponder. 'Where could that woman have gotten to?' he asked himself. That was when he saw the note. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Prince Vegita: As you have probably already noticed, you're precious mate and that brat are missing. Don't even bother looking for them. I have taken them under the orders of my leader. You must suffer as you made HIM suffer.  
  
Caa  
  
Vegita scowled. No one stole from him! Despite what it was. This 'Caa' would have to pay. But how was he supposed to find him? He decided to start by checking with Goku.  
  
"Kakarrot! Do you know any warrior by the name of Caa?  
  
"Caa? Nope, no one why?"  
  
"He's stolen my mate and brat!"  
  
"He kidnapped Bulma and Trunks?"  
  
"I just said that!"  
  
"Sorry I can't help you. I'll try Piccolo, see if he knows anything."  
  
"Good. I expect to be able to kill him before tomorrow."  
  
He hung up the phone and walked to the GR. There he began training like a mad man. He was so angry.  
  
~*~Goku's P.O.V.~*~  
  
'I can't believe anyone would kidnap Bulma! Who would be stupid enough to mess with Vegita?'  
  
"Goku, honey. What was that about?"  
  
"Bulma and Trunks have been kidnapped!"  
  
"WHAT!!! Kidnapped! Who would do such a thing?"  
  
"Some guy named Caa. I don't know him; I was going to check with Piccolo."  
  
"Check soon, I want Bulma back!"  
  
Goku flew to where Piccolo and Gohan were training. When he got there he flew in between the two fighters and kicked them both out of the way.  
  
"Hello Goku." "Hi dad. What are you doing here?" "I need to talk to Piccolo. Could you give us a sec?" "Yeah sure, cya!" Gohan called flying off.  
  
"So Goku, what's so important that you have to stop our training?"  
  
"Bulma and Trunks. Some guy called Caa has kidnapped them. Know him?  
  
"What!? Caa! This is bad. He used to be one of Freezers warriors!"  
  
"But he's dead!"  
  
"Some of his warriors are still loyal. Maybe this was a little pay back for Vegita."  
  
"You have to tell me where I can find him!"  
  
"There's a planet just past the Namek one. He should be there."  
  
"Thanks. I'll go tell Vegita."  
  
End of Chapter Two.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	3. Vegita meets Caa

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in it. Caa is mine so don't take him! ;)  
  
Last time: ____________________________________________________________________ "There's a planet just past the Namek one. He should be there."  
  
"Thanks. I'll go tell Vegita." ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3 Vegita meets Caa  
  
Vegita was tearing up the GR when the phone rang. It was Goku. "Hey Vegita, we have some information about that Caa guy!"  
  
"What! Tell me now or I swear I'll blast you so bad you won't be able to be wished back!"  
  
"Hey chill! He's on a planet not far from the Namek one."  
  
"I shall see you before dinner with both my mate and brat!" Vegita scoffed as he hung up. Despite being EXTREMLY worried, he couldn't hurt his Saiyan pride. He was getting hungrier than ever so he powered up and went to find Caa. 'Teach him to steal my cook!' he thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
2 hours later, Vegita had reached Caa's planet. It was a desolate place with tall red mountains and dark air. "Come out Caa! You can't hide from me!" Vegita yelled. A small black figure with a tail and a cat's head came and stood before him. "Ah, Prince Vegita. I see you have found me. Now die for the wrath of Freezer!"  
  
"You're the ass hole who's going to die Caa."  
  
"*chuckles evil chuckles* We shall see."  
  
Vegita flew into the air and raised his Ki to an enormous rate. He fired a few dozen ki blasts at Caa but the cat-man still stood. 'I can't believe it. He didn't even budge!' he thought to himself. He raised his ki again and fired some more dangerous blasts. This at least made the horrid creature brused.  
  
"I see you're stronger than you were. But I have one advantage that you don't have!"  
  
Then he raised his arm and a bound Bulma floated up to him.  
  
"This lovely mate of yours would look perfect in my musium." "What! You will not have her!" "I have more than her Vegita." "Where is my son? If you have harmed any of them in any way, you will be so dead that." "Calm down, Highness. I wouldn't hurt the son and mate of a Prince!" "What. Are. You. Playing. At!!!" *Evil Laughter* "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
end of chapter three.  
  
If ya want to know what happens next you'll HAVE to review. Thank-you to those lovely people who have reviewed already. I appreciate your comments. 


	4. A warrior has Fallen!

Sorry that the chapters have been so short. I'll try to make this one a little bigger. Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in it. Caa is mine so don't take him! ;)  
  
Last time: ____________________________________________________________________________ ________ "This lovely mate of yours would look perfect in my museum."  
  
"What! You will not have her!"  
  
"I have more than her Vegita."  
  
"Where is my son? If you have harmed any of them in any way, you will be so dead that."  
  
"Calm down, Highness. I wouldn't hurt the son and mate of a Prince!"  
  
"What. Are. You. Playing. At!!!"  
  
*Evil Laughter* "You'll find out soon enough." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Chapter 4 A Warrior Has Fallen  
  
While still holding Bulma, Caa fired a ki blast so big that Vegita was spun from where he was flying and shoved into the nearest mountain. It burst into a million pieces, which flew in all directions. "NO!" Bulma scream, spitting out her gag.  
  
"Quiet woman. You can't help him!" Caa laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku P.O.V.  
  
"Piccolo, did you sense that?"  
  
"Vegita's ki has dropped tremendously."  
  
"We have to go help him."  
  
Goku and Piccolo raced off to find Vegita. They had a bag of senzu beans with them and Krillin was flying behind. They would have to find Vegita quickly. His ki was getting lower and lower.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Krillin asked catching up to them.  
  
"We have to save Vegita." Piccolo replied.  
  
"I agree with Krillin! Vegita's a royal pain in the ass." Goku commented.  
  
He and Krillin laughed before Goku began to fly faster. As they reached the planet, Vegita's ki dropped to almost nothing. They flew at top speed towards him. He was lying under a pile of stones that were once a red mountain. Goku got to him first and gave him a senzu bean. Once Vegita had eaten it, he tried to get up but Goku held him back.  
  
"No. You're still too weak."  
  
"Let me - at him - Kakarot! I - need - to fight."  
  
"You need to rest. Piccolo an I will take care of Caa."  
  
Piccolo and Krillin dropped beside Goku.  
  
"Krillin, you go take Vegita back to capsule corp. Piccolo, you can help me deal with Caa."  
  
"Sure Goku." Krillin replied. "I'd much rather leave him here to rot though" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!" Vegita groaned.  
  
"So I see two more sayans wish to face me. Give us you best shot!"  
  
Goku bust into super sayan and flew at Caa. Piccolo wasn't far behind. They went either side of Caa and began to fire random ki blasts at him. Caa just stood there laughing.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"You haven't seen what I can do. Piccolo! Solar Flare NOW!"  
  
Piccolo fired a Solar Flare while Goku put on some sunglasses and turned away. (A/N: I know that wouldn't block a Solar Flare but this is fan-fic. Normal rules don't apply.) There was a blinding white light, during which Goku transmitted above Caa and shouted,  
  
"PICCOLO! GET BULMA AND RUN!" He began to gather up all his energy with his palms.  
  
"Kaaaa Meeee"  
  
Piccolo grabbed Bulma and raced off.  
  
"Haaaa Meeee"  
  
Piccolo and Krillin hid behind a mountain as far away as they could get.  
  
"HAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he released the kamehameha wave at Caa.  
  
What will happen next? Will Gohan Kamehameha wave be enough to bring down Caa? And where is Trunks? You'll have to review to find out!  
  
*Closing credits play*  
  
Thank-you to those lovely people who have reviewed already. I appreciate your comments. 


	5. Father vs Son

Wanna know what one the poll? C!!! Amazing how many different people ask for the same thing! (Actually I haven't gotten many reviews. [Hint, hint])  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in it. Caa is mine so don't take him! ;)  
  
Last time: ____________________________________________________________________________ ________ "PICCOLO! GET BULMA AND RUN!" He began to gather up all his energy with his palms.  
  
"Kaaaa Meeee"  
  
Piccolo grabbed Bulma and raced off.  
  
"Haaaa Meeee"  
  
Piccolo and Krillin hid behind a mountain as far away as they could get.  
  
"HAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he released the kamehameha wave at Caa. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Chapter 4: The End. Or is it?  
  
There was a blinding light as the kamehameha wave fell on Caa. When it receded, a very tired Goku stood there above the laughing Caa.  
  
"You're helpless. I'm still standing and you've nearly destroyed yourself!"  
  
"It was worth it. You've grown weaker. I can sense it."  
  
"Not as weak as you have grown."  
  
"You will be defeated!!"  
  
Goku then blacked out and fell to the ground. He had put too much energy into that kamehameha wave. His ki dropped and he fainted. Meanwhile Vegita was getting his strength back.  
  
~*~Vegita P.O.V.  
  
"That fool! He used up all his energy and Caa still stands! I should have fought him."  
  
"Don't act stupid! If it weren't for Goku, you'd be dead."  
  
"I didn't ask for your assistance!"  
  
"Why can't you just say 'thank-you' once in a while?"  
  
"I am a sayan prince! I do not say thank-you!"  
  
"Loud mouth, pig head, fat short prince. He has his head up his own ass."  
  
Krillin mumbled. Vegita heard with his delicate sayan ears but ignored it. Krillin picked up the bag of senzu beans and began to fly towards Goku. Vegita took off after him and snatched the bag out of his hands.  
  
"I'll handle this!"  
  
He said flying towards Goku. When he had reached him, Vegita gave Goku a senzu bean and ate the rest himself. (A/N: I know that's very OOC but I had to get Vegita's strength back. It's a fan-fic so no flames plz)  
  
"You can't do that Vegita! What are you playing at?" Krillin cried.  
  
Vegita just smirked. "Get Kakarot out of the way. I need to destroy Caa once and for all!"  
  
Krillin obeyed but not before frowning and giving Vegita a death glare. Vegita ignored this and flew to face Caa. All his anger gathered up and became enormous power. He fired Caa with everything he had. The light built up and up until the whole planet started to glow. Dust and rocks flew off in all directions. The energy was so high that Piccolo had to shield his eyes.  
  
"Vegita no! You'll destroy the planet!"  
  
"I will destroy Caa! He will be sorry he ever interfered with my family!"  
  
"Don't do it!"  
  
"Shut up Namek!"  
  
Then he let all his remaining energy into his palms and released it. The ki ball grew and grew until it finally vanished. When the smoke gave way, all that was left of Caa were his clothes. (Don't mess with the Veg ;) Vegita was still flying but he was also panting heavily. He flew over to Piccolo and half leaned on him.  
  
"I told you I would destroy him!"  
  
"That was foolish. You could have ended up like Goku."  
  
"Are you comparing me to that weak baka?"  
  
"I'm not a baka!"  
  
"Just be careful!"  
  
"I don't need you advice or your help. I'm going to find my son. You can go home."  
  
"We're not leaving!"  
  
"Then stay out of my way!"  
  
Then Vegita turned and flew off. He concentrated hard on finding his son's ki. If he were going to save he would have to be quick. He had flown for half an hour before the ki came into his range. (Big planet!) He looked and saw a small dome. There was a city underneath that stretched for miles under the ground. Vegita sensed the energy of Trunks and began to follow it inside. The ki began to get stronger. 'That's odd. Why would Trunks raise his ki?' Vegita thought to himself. He didn't have to think long because a few seconds alter, trunks appeared and began to beat up his father.  
  
"What do you think you are doing brat? Get off me this instant!" Vegita cried, trying to remove the demi sayan.  
  
"You shall die!"  
  
"This isn't funny brat!"  
  
"You do not serve Freezer. You shall pay for your dishonor!"  
  
Vegita stood up and got into a fighting stance. This was not exactly what he expected.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"I don't know what they've done to you but I will kill them for it."  
  
"You'll have to go through me first."  
  
"Then I will!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
What has happened to Trunks? He seams to be working for freezer now. Is Vegita really prepared to kill him? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z! *Closing credits play*  
  
Sorry 'bout the evil cliffy but I couldn't resist! 


	6. Long Story Short

Ok so I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had lots of assignments on at school. I'd like to give special thanx to blue-flame12. Thank-you for your uplifting review. I loved you fic so everyone check it out! It's called Tribulations from the Past and it's very worth reading. So anyway, enjoy this *last* chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!! It's all so sad! (  
  
Last time: ____________________________________________________________________________ ________ "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"I don't know what they've done to you but I will kill them for it."  
  
"You'll have to go through me first."  
  
"Then I will!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Chapter 6 Long Story Short  
  
Vegita powered up and flew into the air. Trunks followed him closely. They circled each other for a while, daring their opponent to make a move. Both looked extremely intense. Then Vegita struck. He aimed a high blow at Trunks' head but it was blocked. Then Trunks attempted a kick at Vegita's stomach, which Vegita blocked. The fight had begun. The air went crazy with blocks and punches, kicks and stops. Vegita got the arm of Trunks, who, in return, got Vegita in the leg. No one seamed to be winning. Then as quickly as they had started, the two sayans flew apart. Once again they stared at each other only this time they were panting. Unknown to Vegita, Trunks pushed a small red button on his belt to call for help. (A/N: you'll see)  
  
Then Vegita formed a ki ball and threw it at Trunks. Soon both sayans were throwing various energy attacks at each other. The energies of both began to decrease but it became obvious that Vegita was winning. He raised his hand and dealt a final ki blast, which knocked Trunks out. As his hair changed from gold to lavender, Vegita flew over and caught him before he hit the ground. It wasn't long before Piccolo, Krillin and Goku caught up, Piccolo still carrying Bulma.  
  
"Vegita! What did you do to my baby?"  
  
"Quiet Onna. He'll be fine."  
  
"Why did you do that to Trunks, Vegita?" Krillin asked.  
  
"It was necessary."  
  
Goku opened his mouth to say something when he saw 3 skilled warriors approaching. One pounded into him while the other two attacked Vegita. Vegita saw them and quickly threw Trunks over to Piccolo, who had just put Bulma down. Then he powered up once more and prepared to face the new comers.  
  
One had fiery red hair and huge muscles but he wasn't too tall. (Think Radditz with curly red hair) The other one had blue hair and was taller than Piccolo but he looked more like Vegita. The two strange fighters hit Vegita with full force but that didn't faze him. He was angry and it's foolish to challenge an enraged Vegita. (Unless your name happens to be Son Gohan)  
  
The 2 strangers fought with everything they had but Vegita won the battle. Then he went to help Goku. (Actually, he just wanted to beat up more people.) He was having trouble with the third fighter. This guy looked like Freezer but he was smaller and red. He was no match for the two super sayans.  
  
Once all three had been killed Vegita picked up Trunks again and began to walk to the edge of the dome. Krillin, Goku and Piccolo followed. Bulma stayed where she was, hands on hips.  
  
"Wait a second!!!" she screeched. "You still haven't explained why you beat up poor Trunks!"  
  
"I told you it was necessary."  
  
"Why was it necessary?"  
  
"He attacked me." Now they all stopped and stared at Vegita.  
  
"Trunks ATTACKED you?!" cried Goku, shocked.  
  
"Yes. Now if you let me pass."  
  
"Why would he attack you?"  
  
"He said something about Freezer. I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"What exactly did he say?"  
  
"HE SAID I WAS A DISHONOUR BECAUSE I DID NOT SERVE FREEZER!!!"  
  
Bulma gasped and Piccolo frowned. Krillin just looked confused as he always does. Then Piccolo spoke up.  
  
"He's been brainwashed."  
  
"WHAT!" all the others cried in unison.  
  
"He's been made to think that Freezer is his master."  
  
"But Freezers dead!"  
  
"That is irrelevant."  
  
"How can we save him?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It all depends on how well the brain washing's worked. Sometimes it wears off, other times it takes force. If it worked well enough, he will never be free."  
  
Bulma started crying, Vegita's scowl deepened (Can he scowl any more?) and Krillin looked shocked. Would Trunks stay a 'warrior of Freezer' forever?  
  
"Enough of this! I wish to return home." Vegita said scowling.  
  
"When you do, be sure to tie Trunks up or something. He might attack you again."  
  
"I'm well aware of that Kakarot!"  
  
"Just thought I'd say something."  
  
"Woman, we're leaving."  
  
"Oh my poor baby!"  
  
"Just shut up and hold on!"  
  
Bulma obeyed and she and Vegita flew off to CC. When they got there, Vegita tied Trunks onto a chair in the lounge room. Then he turned out all the lights and went to sleep.  
  
~*~Trunks P.O.V.~*~  
  
Trunks woke up and realized that he was tied to a chair. He tried to recall what had happened but it was all a big blur. He remembered a battle but with who? He thought back. 'Prince Vegita' that was who! The sayan prince who had killed his mother! (A/N: He's been brainwashed remember?) He had tried to kill his master Freezer! That must have been how he got here. Prince Vegita was holding him hostage. He tried to struggle but the ropes were sayan proof. (courtesy of Bulma Briefs)  
  
"ARGH! VEGITA!!!" he cried. Vegita stopped training and went to see his son.  
  
"What is it brat?"  
  
"Release me! You will not accomplish anything by me being here. Freezer will never give in!"  
  
"Foolish boy! Freezer is dead!"  
  
"How is it that you have killed the greatest warrior on earth?"  
  
"I did not! That was Kakarots doing."  
  
"He shall pay!"  
  
"You idiot. Freezer was killed before you were even born! They've altered your mind. You were brainwashed!"  
  
"It is not possible!"  
  
"The issue will not be discussed further."  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
"I am your father!" (Darth Vader style :P)  
  
"You killed my mother!!!"  
  
~*~ Vegita P.O.V.~*~  
  
Vegita stared at his son. Had he heard correctly? It couldn't be possible. Bulma was alive! Then again, he was brainwashed. But still, who would be foolish enough to believe that Vegita would kill Bulma? She was responsible for his GR for goodness sake! This would not do!  
  
"Woman, get in here!"  
  
"What now 'highness'?"  
  
"I want the boy to see you!"  
  
"He's awake? How is he?"  
  
"Just come here!"  
  
"Fine I'm coming!"  
  
Bulma went in and looked at Trunks. When he saw her he gasped and nearly fell back in his chair.  
  
"Mum? But you're dead! He killed you!" he cried pointing to Vegita.  
  
"No Trunks I'm here. You father *saved* me!"  
  
"It's a trick. You're trying to make me betray Freezer!"  
  
"No son. We're here for you."  
  
Trunks stared for a moment and then he began to shake. His head quivered, his eyes rolled around in his head, then the shaking stopped and he passed out. When his eyes opened half an hour later, he began to remember his past. His life literally flashed before his eyes and he was free. It wasn't long before he was sparring with Vegita again. To cut a long story short,  
  
THE END!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________Thank you all for reading my story. I'm sorry that it took a while to update but I've bin busy. I hope you liked the ending, even if the story was short. My next fic will be Gohan torture so look out for it. (Oooh, Gohan in Hercule Scouts :P) Anyway, until then, cya!( *Closing credits play* 


End file.
